If i should die before i wake
by ArminUchiha
Summary: La paz para todos en el mundo Shinobi había llegado. En el hospital general de Konoha una chica pelirrosa luchaba por sobrevivir y despertar de un coma inducido tras dar al luz a su primer y único hijo. Un pelinegro suplicaba porque su amada despertara sana y a salvo. Sin duda sus suplicas no fueron muy bien escuchadas


**_If i should die before i wake:_**

Y allí estaba yo, observando aquella figura recluida en esa habitación. La veía quejarse de vez en cuando, limitada a los bordes de aquella molesta cama, entre cuatro extremadamente blancas paredes.

—Odio los hospitales...— susurré para mi mismo.

Y era verdad, odiaba los hospitales, me causaban cierto sentimiento de impotencia e incluso una estúpida nostalgia, pero no positiva, negativa. Aquella rara y lejana escena de mi vida, cuando estaba dispuesto a matar a Naruto sin importar las suplicas y los desesperados gritos de Sakura. Y ahora me encuentro de nuevo en el mismo hospital, con diferente estructura pero el mismo al fin de cuentas, ahora estaba en este hospital por aquella misma chica de cabellos rosados.

—Sasuke-kun...— Escuché una voz femenina entrando a la habitación. —La hora de visitas terminó... Pero dice Shizune-san que puedes pasar la noche en la sección de espera...— Noté en su voz una cierta tristeza, compasión.

Me puse de pie sin decir nada, sólo camine hacia la puerta. Me detuve justo a lado de Ino, ella se estremeció, me había molestado el hecho que sintiera compasión por mí, quería decirle algo... pero no estaba de humor ni para eso. Solté un suspiro y seguí caminando.

—También me duele... es mi mejor amiga ¿sabes?— Dijo sollozando. Era verdad, ella también sufría por Sakura... y no sólo ella, sino todos en la aldea. Sakura se volvió muy popular en mi ausencia.

—Lo sé. — le dije en seco, no quise ni voltearla ver.

Ella se quedo viendo como me alejaba sin decir nada más, pero estaba seguro que de sus ojos brotaban cada vez más lágrimas.

Caminé por los blancos y desesperantes pasillos del hospital, me dirigía a la azotea. Necesitaba aire fresco. Mientras avanzaba podía oír aquellas quejas adoloridas, hombre, mujeres, jóvenes, ancianos, niños. Un compendio de Konoha contenida en este hospital, demostrado su fragilidad frente a las enfermedades y lesiones.

Me detuve al inicio de un pasillo con la luz suavemente tenue. Miré al final del pasillo una iluminada habitación, no me di cuenta que todo se había quedado silencioso por unos segundos, cuyos me parecieron eternos, cuando un llanto ligero se escuchó extendiéndose por todo el pasillo hasta llegar y aturdir mi tímpano. Un raro instinto me obligó a avanzar unos cuantos pasos, podía sentir como las piernas me temblaban, un poco de sudor mojaba mis temblorosas manos y una expresión indescriptible se formaba en mi rostro.

—¿Irás a verlo ahora?.— Sentí como una suave y cálida mano se posaba en mi hombro.

—Hmp.— Solté sin más y me volteé para quedar cara a cara con aquella mujer. Era Shizune quien me había sacado de mi trance.

—Ten fe, Sasuke-kun.— Dijo mientras caminaba al sentido contrario.

El pecho me dolía, no me sentía nada bien.

Llegué a la azotea sin interrupción alguna, sentí como el fuerte viento hacía revolotear mi cabello. Las corrientes de aire eran frescas, incluso heladas a momentos. El invierno estaba por llegar.

Me acerque a la orilla del edificio, unos treinta pisos. Por unos minutos me imaginé arrojándome desesperadamente al vacío, eso es lo único que quería hacer. Aunque sabía que, si me arrojaba, mi cuerpo reaccionaría por cuenta propia para evitar lastimarse, después de todo soy un gran ninja.

Pero de una cosa estaba seguro, si Sakura moría... yo también moriría.

—Te recomiendo ir a la incubadora.— Me comentó lentamente una figura que apareció de la nada a mi lado.

No pude ver quien era, para ser exactos ni siquiera volteé a ver. Con sólo escuchar su voz bastaba y con la frase que dijo comprobé quien era; La quinta Hokage, Tsunade.

—Yo sé lo que debo hacer.— le dije de inmediato indiferentemente.

Hubo un largo e incomodo silencio, pero por suerte ella lo interrumpió antes de que se tornara insoportable.

—Sakura tuvo complicaciones todo el embarazo...

—Ya lo sé.— Interrumpí de golpe. —¿Por qué nadie me avisó?

—Ella no quería preocuparte y que dejarás a Naruto solo.— Comentó con la vista pérdida hacia abajo del edificio.

Deje de verla a ella para contemplar la aldea desde aquella altura. El pecho me dolía aún más, me sentía terriblemente mal.

—¿No hay avances de mejora?

—He hecho todo lo posible...— confesó haciendo una pausa.— Sólo falta ver como reacciona. No es fácil.

—Eres la legendaria ninja médico. ¿Cómo diablos no puedes curarla?

Noté frustración en su cara después de mi imprudente insulto. Apretó los puños. Sabía que me diría algo, un gran grito o incluso golpes se avecinaban.

—¡Tsunade-sama...!— entró corriendo un médico, interrumpiendo toda la tensión que había hace unos momentos.

—La paciente Haruno Sakura ha despertado.— Dijo un segundo médico por las escaleras.

Esas palabras resonaron en mí una y otra vez. La Hokage me volteó a ver, y efectivamente su cara también tenía un deje de sorpresa, pero yo estaba estupefacto.

—Vamos...—susurró avanzando unos pasos.— Rápido.

Al escuchar la última palabra de la mujer se rompió mi trance y empecé a caminar... como un niño pequeño siguiendo a su mamá. El camino al cuarto donde estaba Sakura se me hizo eterno, Tsunade venía hablando con los médicos de cosas que no entendía ni me interesaba saber, sólo quería verla, ver a Sakura.

Cuando por fin llegamos a la habitación de Sakura la sangre se me heló por completo. Sus ojos se veían tristes, su expresión me causó un ligero escalofrío. Ella se percató de que habíamos llegado pero no nos volteó a ver ni nada. Tenía los ojos fijos en la cama.

En su pupilas se podía percibir su mal estado, no tenía ese brillo que tanto la caracterizaba.

—Sakura, ¿Cómo te sientes?

Tsunade se acercó un poco a ella pero no hubo reacción alguna.

—¿Estás bien?.— insistió la mujer

La expresión de Sakura fue cambiando poco a poco hasta llegar a una sonrisa forzada.

—Sí... sólo estoy un poco aturdida, es todo.

—Muy bien. Shizune está trabajando en los últimos estudios que te practicamos, todo está bajo control.— Le dijo mientras hacía anotaciones en una libreta.

—¿Y mi bebé?— Preguntó viéndome fijamente.

—Él... está con Ino.— Mentí.

Sakura se me quedo viendo con una expresión molesta. Me sentí intimidado. ¿Acaso se habrá dado cuenta de mi mentira?

—Necesitamos hablar... Sasuke.

Esa frase me mató, tenía un mal presentimiento. Sabía que algo malo estaba por ocurrir.

—Es mejor que por hoy descanses, ya mañana hablarán.— Interrumpió Tsunade mientras salía. Todos salieron detrás de ella.

Yo caminé a la cama de Sakura, la miré a los ojos y ella me miró a mí. Su mirada se veía más tranquila pero en el fondo pude notar desesperación. Estoy seguro que ella pudo deducir la mía... estaba apunto de echarme a llorar.

Me acerqué más a ella, coloqué mi mano en su hombro y le di un beso en la frente depositando todo mi amor. Ella sostuvo, con sus dos manos, mi mano que estaba en su hombro y se la llevo al pecho.

—Si muero antes de despertar... quiero que cuides y ames a Daisuke por mí.— Su voz se quebró y una pequeña y fina lágrima recorrió su mejilla.

Yo quise derrumbarme en ese momento y llorar desconsoladamente junto a ella, pero sabía que eso era lo menos que ella necesitaba. Debíamos ser fuertes y tener fe, tal y como lo dijo Shizune...

—Buenas noches... — Dije mientras separaba mi mano poco a poco de las suyas, para salir de la habitación.

Mientras salía de la habitación sentía la triste mirada de Sakura.

—A veces me siento un poco sola... y tú nunca llegas.— Susurró muy lentamente.

Trague en seco al salir, lo que había oído me dejo un muy mal sabor de boca. Sentía que me derrumbaría en cualquier momento.

* * *

><p>Al día siguiente el hospital estaba muy poco concurrido. Estaba casi vacío, prácticamente solo estaban los trabajadores y uno que otro paciente.<p>

Hoy era el día en el que hablaría con Sakura... soportaría todo los insultos y reclamos que me haría sin protestar nada. Pero más que nada, no debía hacerla exaltar.

Cuando estaba frente a la puerta de la habitación de Sakura me quedé quieto frente a la puerta. Dudé en pasar como si nada así que mejor di tres ligeros golpes a la puerta. Al no recibir respuesta del interior me dispuse a entrar, vacilé un poco pero entré.

La pude ver en esa cama, profundamente dormida. Se veía totalmente diferente a cuando estaba en coma, ahora si parecía descansar cómodamente.

Acerqué una silla y me senté en ella, coloqué mi cabeza en un costado de la cama. Por primera vez me sentía tranquilo, como si el mundo me sonriera hoy. Sentí que sería un buen día.

No supe cuándo pero me quedé dormido en esa posición. Esta vez yo también pude dormir tranquilamente, sin preocupaciones.

—Desearía poder estar así siempre.— Comentó una dulce voz femenina.

Abrí los ojos lentamente sin mover ningún otro musculo, no quería levantarme de golpe y espantar a Sakura. Sentí como acariciaba lentamente mi cabello, en definitiva este era uno de esos pequeños placeres de la vida que tanto disfrutaba.

—¿Cuánto tiempo me dormí? — Pregunté sin moverme aun, un poco apenado.

—Buenos días, Sasuke-kun.— Dijo seguido de unas pequeñas risitas burlonas. —Te perdiste el almuerzo.

Me incorporé en la silla y la volteé a ver, lucía hermosa.

—Me gusta lo que hiciste en tu pelo.

—¿Ah? ¿Te gusta?— Dijo acariciándoselo un poco. —Ino me peino hace unos momentos.

¿Ino la peinó? Eso significaba que ella estuvo aquí mientras yo dormía, que situación tan penosa. ¿Quién más había entrado? No valía la pena ni preguntar...

—Tú te ves muy lindo cuando recién despiertas.— Dijo sonriendo alegremente.

Volteé a un espejo atrás de mí sólo para comprobar mis facciones adormiladas. Un leve sonrojo cubrió mis mejillas mientras ella reía.

—¿Te ha dicho Tsunade cuándo podremos irnos a casa?— Le pregunté cambiando el tema.

Noté como su expresión se volvió triste.

—Sasuke... estoy muy grave aún. Tsunade-sama no me ha dicho nada, pero por todos los cielos, apenas y puedo permanecer consciente. —Exclamó haciendo notar que ella se esforzaba por no caer de nuevo en coma.

Yo me quedé sin nada que decir, siempre creí que cuando despertara todo estaría bien.

Hubo un gran silencio en la habitación.

—¿Era esto de lo que me querías hablar? — Me decidí por romper el silencio que hasta entonces inundaba la habitación.

—...En parte sí.— Hizo una pausa y luego continuó. —Escuché a Tsunade-sama y Shuzune-san hablar sobre los resultados de mis estudios... no fueron muy favorables. Mi operación será esta tarde, en unas horas. Es una operación de alto riesgo... incluso con Tsunade-sama al mando la posibilidades de que muera son alrededor del 70%...— Finalizó con los ojos cerrados.

Todo lo dijo con una seguridad impecable, me ponía los nervios de punta. Ni sabía que decir.

—No tomes esa operación tan riesgosa...— Lo dije en un pequeño susurro con hilo de viz diminuto.

—Según mis cuentas, si no tomo esa operación moriré en dos días como máximo.— Rebatió con firmeza.

—No...no quiero perderte.— Le dije como cualquier niño pequeño apretando su mano.

Sus lágrimas se hicieron presentes y su respiración se agitó un poco.

—Estaré bien...— Su voz se quebró al instante, no se pudo convencer ni a ella misma. —Si muero tienes que ser fuerte por Daisuke... por favor.

Sus sollozos aumentaban y yo no me pude contener más, las lágrimas votaban de mis ojos como si no hubiera un fin. Hace mucho no lloraba, incluso creía que había perdido esa capacidad pero ante esta situación era inevitable. El alma se me partía en dos.

—¿Cómo esperas que pueda vivir solo, sin ti? —Exclamé con una voz que casi no se podía entender, las lágrimas no dejaban de bajar por mis mejillas. —¿Cómo? Si mi mundo gira alrededor de ti.

Ella comenzó a sollozar más fuerte, apretaba los dientes fuertemente mientras que con sus manos cogía las sabanas bruscamente.

—Si murieras... usaría mi rinnegan... —Traté de tranquilizarme tras decirle eso.

Pasé mi mano por su rostro acariciándola.

—N...no, por favor no. —Suplicó tomando mi mano. —Si yo muero es porque así debe de ser.— Su llanto no cesaba.

—Pero Sakura...

—¡No quiero!.— Gritó interrumpiéndome.

—¡No me importa si quieres o no!— Grité más fuerte yo.

Ella sólo me miró, sus pupilas temblaban. Pronto me sentí un grandisimo idiota por gritarle así.

—...Lo siento, pero... Ojala hubiera una manera de hacerte entender. —Susurró mientras las lágrimas se volvían a apoderar de mí.

—Perderte sería como vivir en un mundo insípido...

—Si tú mueres por mí...— Me interrumpió alzando la voz. —Nunca me lo perdonaría...

—Sakura, yo...

—Además no pudiera seguir adelante sin ti.— Me interrumpió una vez más con sollozos más fuertes y repetitivos. —Sé que es egoísta, pero yo simplemente no soportaría vivir sin ti.

Un silencio se volvió a apoderar de la habitación, todo estaba completamente en silencio que podíamos escuchar la respiración agitada el uno del otro. Lo único que interrumpía el profundo silencio eran los sollozos de Sakura. Eso me partía aún más el corazón, las lágrimas en mí no paraban. Aquel pensamiento de que hoy sería un buen día ahora me parecía una tremenda estupidez.

—Dime cómo se supone que debo respirar sin aire.— Cuestioné pasivamente y ella hizo un gesto de interrogación, aún sin dejar de llorar.

—...No se puede... no se puede respirar sin aire.— Contestó finalmente en un hilo de voz.

—Es lo que siento cuando no estás conmigo.— Continué inmediatamente cuando ella finalizó. —Siento que no hay aire... sin aire.

La operación de Sakura estaba a punto de iniciar, y las cosas no se veían mejor que antes. Había hablado con Tsunade y hasta en ella se notaba un poco de miedo de realizar esta operación en las cuales la posibilidades de éxito eran casi nulas.

Yo ya estaba preparado para la peor situación.

Una luz roja me sacó de mis pensamientos, era la señal que la operación había dado inicio. Estaba tan nervioso, mis manos temblaban incontroladamente, por mi nuca recorría un sudor frío.

"Tal vez en otra vida pudiera haber hecho que te quedarás y hubiera podido ser tu chica."

Esa frase, con la misma voz de Sakura, fulminó mi mente. Era un mensaje telepático, de eso estaba seguro. Tal vez Ino le ayudó para transferirlo o no sé, y ni me importaba. Sólo sabía que eso era una señal de que Sakura sabía que Tsunade no lo lograría, y no era por subestimarla.

Mis lágrimas amenazaban con salir una vez más y yo luchaba para que eso no sucediera.

Tomé una hoja de papel que encontré por ahí y con una pluma de la recepción comencé a escribir:

Si en estos momentos pudiera decirte cuanto te amo, Sakura. Si hubiera sabido que esto pasaría, nunca hubiera hecho tantas idioteces en mi vida y me hubiera quedado contigo.

_Si tan sólo pudiéramos estar un poco más de tiempo juntos._

_Si al menos nos hubiéramos podido casar formalmente antes de partir..._

_Si tan sólo pudiéramos disfrutar de nuestro hijo... juntos._

Ante esto ya no me importó si mis lágrimas salían o no, sinceramente no podía soportar más...

Me quedé sentado una hora totalmente paralizado, como si mi mente estuviera en blanco, pero mis lágrimas seguían saliendo humedeciendo mis pupilas y mejillas.

Pasaron ciento cincuenta y seis minutos desde que la operación inició. Si las cuentas de Ino eran certeras, faltaba un poco más de una hora para que finalizara.

Tomé un cuaderno y comencé a escribir una carta tan larga como pudiera o como mis lágrimas me lo permitieran:

_Daisuke, hijo mío. Cuando estés leyendo esta carta espero y tengas una edad suficiente para entender todo lo que tengo que decirte. Esta será la única comunicación que pueda tener contigo, pero desde el sitio en el que esté yo siempre te amaré y protegeré ante todo, aunque tú ni siquiera me recuerdes._

_Tú eres el último Uchiha, hasta ahora. Tus habilidades serán únicas, no importa si las desarrollas tarde o temprano, tú siempre serás especial._

_Hazme sentir orgulloso, honra el apellido que te he heredado. No te pido que seas el mejor Shinobi, no me interesa si eres igual se malo que el tío Naruto, siempre estaré orgulloso de ti._

_Cuida mucho de tu mamá, comprende si ella llora mucho o no, tu madre es una mujer fuerte y ha pasado por muchos momentos difíciles. Ella jugó su vida protegiéndote, utilizó toda su energía vital para que tú nacieras sano y libre de una enfermedad que ella padecía. Es una mujer muy hábil, no dudes en pedirle ayuda en ningún momento. Respétala siempre._

_Hijo, protege siempre a tu mamá y a la Aldea. Recuerda que Konoha es tu aldea, mi aldea, la de todos tus ancestros y amigos._

_Cuando tengas algún problema y no quieras hablarlo con tu mamá, busca a Kakashi, el con gusto te escuchará y ayudará. Es un buen sujeto, es lo más cercano a un padre para mí._

_En verdad me encantaría verte crecer, abrazarte, regañarte y entrenarte yo mismo, pero por causas mayores no puedo. Espero y puedas entender._

_Tú y tu madre fueron lo más importante que tuve, nunca dudes de cuanto los amo._

_Al escribir todo esto las lágrimas me asaltan, mi llanto no cesa, pero no me importa. Estoy a minutos de morir así que a la mierda mi orgullo._

_El único consejo que te puedo dar como padre es que la venganza nunca es la solución a nada... actúa con tu corazón, y no permitas que la búsqueda se poder te domine._

_Con todo mi amor; Tu padre, Uchiha Sasuke.~_

Después de todo sólo pude escribir una hoja, tenía tanto que quería decir pero no sabía si fuera correcto escribirlo, y aunque lo fuera no tenía ni idea de cómo expresarlo. No había palabras para describir como me sentía.

No faltaba nada para que la operación de Sakura terminara, todo se veía bien y no se oía nada desde el interior del quirófano. Por un momento pensé que todo estaría bien, que la operación sería un éxito y que yo viviría una vida normal con Sakura y Daisuke. Pero pronto la cruda realidad me dio una tremenda bofetada en la cara, tenía un mal presentimiento. La luz encima de la puerta del quirófano se encendía y se apagaba titilando, esa era una mala señal.

Tomé el cuaderno, arranqué la pequeña carta que había hecho para mi hijo y caminé en dirección a las incubadoras. Mis ojos escurrían ligeras y finas lágrimas, arrastraba los pies mientras caminaba. Era como si una aura oscura me siguiera.

Cuando llegué a las incubadoras no había nada ni nadie...

—¿Pero qué ca...?

Mi desesperación me impidió terminar la frase, en ese momento pensé que algo le pudo haber pasado al niño... a mi niño.

Mis pies se accionaron por si mismos y comencé a correr con angustia, no sabía hacia donde, sólo corría. Cuando por fin supe a donde me dirigía sentí una luz en la oscuridad que implicaba esta situación. Y efectivamente ahí estaba mi hijo, había sido trasladado a los cuneros.

Era la primera vez que miraba a mi hijo, me acerque y lo tome torpemente en mis brazos. Él empezó a llorar, yo sin saber que hacer sólo le susurraba que todo estaba bien. De pronto su llanto cesó y puso sus manitas en mi rostro, mientras me miraba intento abrirme la boca, parecía que jugaba conmigo. Yo tomé prisionero una de sus manitas con mis labios y él reía. Fue un momento único y maravilloso. Por fin sentí la gran alegría de ser padre, y aunque no quería que esta alegría llegara su fin sabía que tenía que hacerlo.

—Lo siento Daisuke.— le dije colocándolo en su cunero de nuevo. —Te amo hijo, pero tú necesitas a tu mamá. Y yo debo salvarla, a ti te tocará cuidarla y amarla por los dos.— Él sólo me miraba con una mano en la boca, parecía como si entendiera la situación. Bueno fuera. —Que tonto fui por no aprovecharte este mes y medio que pude, discúlpame por eso, hijo.

Coloqué la carta a un lado de él, no sin antes sellarla con un jutsu especial, no quería que nadie la leyera hasta que él pudiera hacerlo. Me despedí de él echándole una ultima mirada, el llanto casi se apoderaba de mí, pero sabía que hacía lo correcto. Al salir de ahí sentí una gran determinación, definitivamente tenía que hacerlo, debía hacerlo.

Al pasar por los pasillos pude ver todo el alboroto que había, no podía caminar sin esquivar a los tantos trabajadores que iban y venían de un lado a otro. Entre todos esos miré a Karin que corría hacia el lugar de la operación de Sakura.

—¿Qué pasa, Karin?.— Le pregunté tomándola por los hombros.

—Es... Sa...Sakura.— Contestó al voltear, sus ojos están invadidos por lágrimas. —La estamos perdiendo. Ya ha perdido mucha sangre.— Finalizó susurrando.

Aunque yo ya sabía que esto era lo que posiblemente iba a pasar, fue un gran golpe para mí. Apreté los dientes y cerré los ojos para evitar llorar pero fue inútil. Las lágrimas ya se habían posesionado de mis ojos y escurrían por mi cara, parecía que ya era costumbre que esto pasara.

De un rato a otro todos fueron guardando silencio, la expresión de Karin se volvió más triste de lo que nunca había visto.

—¿Qué pasó?— Le cuestioné con temor. —¡Dímelo, Karin!

—El... el chakra de Sakura ha de...sapa... desaparecido.

Corrí empujando a cuantas personas tenía en mi camino, confiaba totalmente en las habilidades sensoriales de Karin pero tenía que verlo yo mismo. Me tardé un poco más de lo que esperaba en llegar, pero al llegar quedé perplejo. Mi peor pesadilla se había cumplido; Sakura estaba pálida en una camilla, Shizune le colocaba una sabana blanca cubriéndola totalmente mientras Ino lloraba desconsoladamente en el suelo a lado de aquella camilla. Caí de rodillas al suelo al ver aquella situación, pero por alguna extraña razón las lágrimas ya no brotaban. Era irónico, ahora que quería derrumbarme y llorar no podía, parecía que me había secado por dentro, me había acabado mis lágrimas en un solo día.

Voltee a ver a Tsunade, por su cara corrían millones de lágrimas, su mirada reflejaba culpabilidad, lo más seguro es que se sintiera culpable por lo ocurrido, por no poder salvarla.

—Renuncio a mi puesto como Hokage.— Dijo Tsunade mientras salía lentamente del quirófano.

Salió de ahí mordiéndose fuertemente el labio inferior, sus manos estaban totalmente llenas de sangre y toda ella temblaba. Seguro desquitaría sus frustración con muchos de los muros de la aldea, o incluso querría irse de Konoha. Yo la comprendía, después de todo Sakura era como una hija para ella.

Los médicos se alejaban y unos dos se llevaban la camilla de Sakura, sabía que debía actuar rápido.

Me puse de pie y formé los sellos correspondientes.

—Rinne tensei.— Susurré

Y tras eso sentí una gran energía recorriendo mi cuerpo, y sentí como si el universo fuera diminuto a mi lado, pero de pronto esto se acabó y sentí mi cuerpo pesado, me costaba trabajo estar de pie... ¡hasta tener los párpados abiertos era un martirio!

Pude ver como, con una fuerte inhalación, Sakura se despertaba alterada, justo antes de que yo me desplomara. Escuché como Ino gritaba mil y un preguntas y exclamaciones, pero por los pasos rápidos de Sakura supuse que la ignoró y corrió hacia mí.

—¿Por qué...? ¿Por qué lo hiciste?.— Me gritaba eufórica pero su rostro estaba lleno de lágrimas.

—Sé que es lo me...mejor para los tres.— Le dije entre cortado. Me costaba trabajo respirar. —Te lo suplico... respeta mi decisión.

Pronto se dio cuenta que gritar no iba a cambiar nada, se inclinó en el suelo y tomó mi mano. Su mano estaba tan cálida y suave.

Ella lloraba y lloraba, se me partía el corazón.

—Sasuke... te amo tanto. ¡No puedo soportar esto! Eres un insensato ¿sabes?.

Sakura lloraba como una niña pequeña e indefensa que me hizo recordar aquel estúpido día que me fui de Konoha.

—Te lo pido por piedad ¡Quédate conmigo, no me dejes!. —Suplicaba Sakura llorando inhumanamente.

Quería contestarle, decirle que me quedaría con ella siempre pero sentía que la muerte ya me tenía bien agarrado por todos lados, tenía una cita con el destino y ella.

—Ya casi n..no pue..puedo hablar.— Le dije con dificultad. —Nuestra historia ha llegado a su fin...

—¡Sasuke! ¡No, por favor no! ¡No me dejes!

Los gritos y llantos de Sakura cada vez los fui escuchando más despacio, era inútil... ya estaba muerto. Pero sin embargo, sentía una gran tranquilidad, la paz me había alcanzado al fin.


End file.
